


But You Can't Keep Him

by cyanidegirl



Series: You Are Allowed to Have Him [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Based on a Poem, M/M, Sad, Y'all can gather your pitchforks now, YOU CAN ALL BLAME THE POEM, poem fic, prose, this was too good to last
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanidegirl/pseuds/cyanidegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You love each other,<br/>You do,<br/>And here's the tragedy:<br/>It's not enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I shouldn't say anything. Y'all are gonna kill me anyway.

      Dick sat in the bioship, watching the whirlwind of snow and chrysalis energy.  He’d be lying if he said he wasn't worried about Wally.  He always worried, even though he  _ knew _ Wally to be one of the most capable crime fighters he knew.  He'd even earned Batman’s respect. 

      So now he sat, wishing the ship would move  _ faster _ so that he could get down there. Something was wrong, he could feel it in his gut. There was a ring of red and yellow around the chrysalis, the result of the speedsters running at top speed.  What worried him was the occasional gap in the red, just a vague flicker of white in what should have been solid red and yellow.  He needed to get down there. 

      And then the ship is landing, and he is running as fast as he can but it’s just not enough for him.  It never has been.  Not when he needs to make sure Wally is safe. 

      The tornado is dying and the world is safe but you don't care.  You need to know that Wally is okay, then you can celebrate.  The mission isn't successful unless everyone comes home.  You've thought like that ever since you lost Jason.  (You say  _ you _ lost him, because you believe it was your job to make sure he came home) So you run until you can see the others come into view.  The pit in your stomach grows the closer you get.

      Your heart stops the same time your feet do.  There are only two runners standing in the snow.  You push out the question you don't want an answer to.  An answer you don't want to be given.  It is at that moment when your world stops spinning.  It will never spin again.

* * *

 

      You watch silently as his face flickers in and out of existence.  Each zap of energy seems to take away a part of him, and you can see in his eyes that it  _ hurts.  _  You watch the light tear him apart but by bit, your fingers clenched trying I hold together someone who is already gone.  He's barely there now, a mere ghost of the vibrant man you love.  He's looking at the camera, and something in you knows that he knew you'd be watching this.  Like he knew to send a silent message here, one only you would understand.  

      Another zap of energy, and he faces away for good.  You can see the light leaving his eyes, see the pain leave his face as he's given a final moment of peace before he is gone.  You are crying and you feel like a fool. Of course you weren't allowed to save him.  You never are allowed to save the ones you really want to.  

_       You are allowed to love him, but you can't keep him _ . 


	2. EDIT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some questions for my benevolent readers

Okay, why didn't any of y'all tell me I SWITCHED POV HALFWAY THROUGH THIS?  I can't have this!  SO I now have a proposition for you, the lovely readers to whom I dedicate my personal writing to.  How would you like me to fix it?  I could keep it in the third person all the way through like the first part of this series, or I could make the entirety of THIS chapter in the whole 'addressing Dick directly format' (ie. you feel it in your gut) OR, since I really love you guys and trust your opinion, I could redo BOTH parts of the series so that it is ENTIRELY in that 'addressing dick directly format'.

I shall leave it to you.  Comment your opinion and the most popular one will be carried out, albeit slowly because I just put on acrylic nails and I'm still getting used to typing with them on.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this poem: http://punk-bird.tumblr.com/post/146260275420/you-love-him-you-do-and-heres-the-miracle  
>  So yeah, I saw the poem and was like 'I can make this a fic, and I can make it really good and then really bad,' which is my entire writing process in a nutshell tbh. Forgive me if things are slow going, I'm currently in Ireland.


End file.
